marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Boy Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * * | StoryTitle2 = Panic! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Sol Brodsky | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = A seemingly never-ending atomic war has been waged for 800 years between the United Allies and the Red Asiatic League. The leader of the League vows to press on, regardless of the fact that humanity itself may be annihilated in the process. Working for the Allies, Dr. Caldwell invents a metal which is impervious to any force whatsoever and convinces his leaders that a rocket ship made of this metal, though weaponless, would cause the League to surrender to them if the ship landed in their territory. The ship is made and soon lands in the League's land. After trying everything in their power to move it, destroy it or break into it, and failing, a panic starts among the people in the League lands, as they believe the new ship is about to destroy them. The fanatical League leader still insists that he will never surrender and is quickly killed by his top ministers, who then send a message of surrender to the United Allies. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Dr. Caldwell Supporting Characters: * United Allies Antagonists: * Red Asiatic League Races and Species: * Locations: * Unrevealed Reality | StoryTitle3 = The Case of the Cat | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = Eyes of Death! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Russ Heath | Inker4_1 = Russ Heath | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = Having taken up a job working for the Daily Monitor newspaper, Bob Grayson is assigned to interview a scientist named Professor Vance. When he arrives there is a chemical explosion in Vance's lab. Vance soon finds that the accident has given him x-ray vision. However he keeps this discovery a secret and tells Grayson to leave. Alone, Vance decides to use his new found powers to amass wealthy and power. Weeks later, Vance resurfaces posing as a mentalist calling himself the Great Video, putting on shows where he uses his x-ray vision to see the possessions that people are carrying. When Bob Grayson learns of the Great Video, he finds his face familiar and decides to see the show. During his performance, the Great Video sees that one of his audience members is carrying a large amount of stolen jewels on him and decides to rob him after the show. Vance sends two thugs to rob the man and they are caught by Bob who has gone back stage to try and get an interview with the Great Video. Changing into Marvel Boy, he quickly dispatches the thieves and turns them over to the authorities, learning that they were hired by the Great Video. Inside his dressing room, the Great Video is horrified to find that his pet dog is dead and realizes that prolonged exposure to his x-ray vision can cause death. Marvel Boy confronts the Great Video, but the villain uses his x-ray vision on the hero. Thinking Marvel Boy dead, the Great Video then flees the scene deciding to use his powers as a criminal. Marvel Boy survives, thanks to his uranium pills he has only suffered minor burns and vows to capture the Great Video. Soon the Great Video has allied himself with some criminals and begins a crime spree that leaves the authorities stumped and they ask for Marvel Boy's help in capturing the crook. Marvel Boy sets up a trap, having a story about a million dollars being kept to lure the Great Video and his gang into a trap. As the gang breaks into the vault, the Great Video spots Marvel Boy with his x-ray vision. The hero comes crashing in and blinds Video with his light bands and knocks him out with a single punch. When the Great Video revives he is shocked to find that the light blast stripped him of his powers and he is taken away by the police. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * | Notes = * As revealed in , the stories featured here are fictional accounts of Marvel Boy's real adventures. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}